metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trial Tunnel
Okay, one time when i entered this room the door locked on me, no kidding! I couldn't get out or do anything, (which isn't a problem since I can restart the game) but it's just a strange occurance that it happened. I got the dark temple key though (: Some interesting stuff involving Trial Tunnel and Trial Grounds Normally you can only access the entry of the room (as there is sand blocking the tunnel), but if you manage to view the room from the outside (as in from outside the map, which can be done via moon jumping), you'll see that most of the room is unused, and the name "Trial Tunnel" seems a lot more fitting when you in fact see the unused "tunnel portion of the room" (it seems only the level model from Light Aether was copied in, as the tunnel is devoid of interactable objects like the breakable blocks and enemies found in its Light Aether equivalent). In "Mine Shaft" (its Light Aether equivalent), there's a small "cavern" with a door leading from there to "Mining Station B" (Light Aether's version of "Trial Grounds"). In the Trial Tunnel however, in that same area there's an usused "light beacon cylinder" sitting there, and there's no door. What's crazy is if you walk through the door opening; by doing so you will end up loading the Trial Grounds. There are Ingworms on the "Trial Grounds" side of the door opening, so to enter the "Trial Grounds" you need to enter from outside the map (at least thats how I remember it, unless the Ingworms lack collision on their back side). Note: I no longer have working AR, so the tricks/glitches I'm about to talk about don't use it. Recently (yesterday) I also found an area (in "Trial Grounds") where you can break outside the map; if you manage to Screw Attack from a high point (from inside the "cavern with the door") to where the left part of the blue "glass bubble" and the rocky wall meet, you will end up standing on top of that "glass bubble" (this will take around 10 to 20 tries to successfully complete). If you walk slowly towards / in the direction of the Light Bubble below, you'll notice an invisible wall around the middle of the "glass bubble" you're standing on; if you manage to stand on the top of that invisible wall via double jumping, you can again double jump over the cylindrical rocky wall encompassing the area to the top of the cavern nearby to completely break out of the room. If you then slowly bomb and space jump your way to the area with the Ingworms, you can then cross into the "Trial Tunnel" by standing next to the door opening. 00:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : I recently discovered this on the Trilogy version. There is an unused sandstone(?) block in the area. It is possible that aquiring the Agon key could have been extended through this area. But now the tunnel has collapsed. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2019 (UTC) shot was taken with [[Dark Visor] to enhance lighting.] (This is Sandstone, right?) Now consider what we know now. Should we adjust this page with the current knowledge? Do we add a section for the recent discoverie(s)? By: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:33, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :I think so. I've always thought the name "Trial Tunnel" didn't make sense, and now I have an idea why. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:12, July 17, 2019 (UTC)